How I Met Your Mother: Ted and Victoria How it should have ended
by Danny199
Summary: So I like TedxVictoria and TedxRobin equally, but after watching 'Autumn of Breakups' for the second time, I just had to write my own ending to it, so here it is.


**This is just a one-chapter story which I wanted to write for a while, and now Danny's Journey is one a hiatus, I think it's a good moment to do it. It isn't Pokémon related, as you can see in the title, but rather a one-shot about my favorite sitcom, How I Met Your Mother. This is my first romantic story, so I would love some feedback.**

 **TedxVictoria**

As Victoria opened the door to her boyfriend Ted's apartment, her heart skipped a beat: The entire room was filled with roses. Roses everywhere. She was so surprised, she didn't saw Ted, who was almost standing behind her.

Still shocked, she dropped her jacket and purse on one of the red chairs, and continued walking forward, looking for her boyfriend, until she got a glimpse and turned around, where Ted was standing in a tuxedo.

The 32 year old woman was curious what would happen, but deep inside her she knew what would happen, and the moment Ted went down on one knee, her feelings where confirmed.

"Victoria, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Of course!"

Happiness was seen on both of their faces, as Ted quickly went up to hug his now fiancé, while Victoria already moved towards him, hugging him and kissing him with intense passion and happiness.

"There's just one thing." She started, as she knew she had to put it out there now.

"Anything, you name it." Ted responded, still too happy from her answer.

"You can't be friends with Robin." Victoria got it out before she could regret it, but already felt miserable when she saw Ted's smile freezing and his eyes go from intense happiness to shock, but not the good shock she had experienced seconds before.

She almost wanted to take it back, but she knew she would regret that more.

"You won't marry me if I'm still friends with Robin?" It was the first thing Ted could blurt out, after what felt like minutes of awkward silence. In his eyes, Victoria could see he realized something.

"Wait, she's the thing that's been holding us back?" He said it with disbelief, but as much as he wanted it not to be true, he felt it was true.

"There.. There's just too much history there." Victoria started to strengthen her argument, even though she knew she could win it easily.

"I mean. Robin's the reason we broke up the first time around. Robin is our roadblock. Robin's the deep, dark pit where our relationship goes to die." Victoria felt herself become furious, but quickly realized no matter what, Robin's still one of her fiancé's closest friends.

"But nicest girl in the world. No salt in the earth." She directly covered up, but the damage had already been done, she could see it on Ted's face.

"But she's with Nick now. I mean, sure, his cooking show is lousy with awkward catchphrase attempts. But Robin's happy with Nick, and I'm happy with you. Look, I just asked you to be my wife, isn't that proof there's nothing between me and Robin?" Ted started to get back on his feet with this argument, and he thought himself he made a strong point, but what Victoria would say next shattered it all.

"Well, maybe today there isn't, but what about tomorrow? Or next week? Or 15 years from now? I'll always be wondering." Victoria knew she had to close it up. "I never wanted to be that girl, who says it's Robin or it's me, but, well….." She stopped cause she knew Ted knew what she was about to say.

"It's Robin or it's you." Ted filled her in, with a sad look in his eyes, which almost made Victoria regret it again, but she nodded.

"I should go." Victoria took her purse and her jacket and walked out the door, leaving Ted completely stunned behind.

The first thing he did was grabbing his phone, and dial a number he would always call in this kind of situations. "Marshall, bar, now."

Sure, Marshall had been acting all Oprah, but this was more important than his dream of becoming the most feminine man, at least, Ted hoped Marshall thought so.

When Ted arrived at the bar, Marshall had already ordered two beers, and was sitting in their usual booth.

"What's so urgent?" Marshall asked, and he seemed just normal.

"I asked Victoria to marry me." Ted said, and Marshall directly cheered up.

"That's great, what did she say?"

"She said yes." Ted said, thinking back at that glorious moment when everything was still right with the world. "Congrat…." Marshall abruptly stopped. "Than what's wrong?" They had been friends since college, and Marshall could directly tell when something was wrong with his best friend.

"She…. She wants me to stop being friends with Robin." Ted said, and finally sat down, as if he had dropped all the pressure on his shoulders for that time and was relieved to let it go.

"Wow, that sucks man." Marshall petted Ted on his shoulder. "Is she worth it?"

Ted looked down at his beer, and thought back on all the times with her. (The Funeral of Band of Horses plays at the background)

The first time their eyes locked, their first dance, their first almost-kiss, their first actual kiss. That great moment when he saw her again in her purple dress, being the caterer of the architect bar. The shock when she walked in MacLaren's dressed up for her wedding, driving off into the sunset with her, and finally proposing to her.

There was only one thing he could say. "No."

Back at Victoria's place, she also had found herself an advisor, someone who she had met when she just came back in New York, and someone who had been there for her. That someone was nobody less than Barney's ex-fiancé Quinn.

To explain how those two met, we go back a few years, but I promise, it will be a quick story. Victoria was unemployed when she arrived back in New York, as Klaus was still living in Germany. She was looking for a job, and during that time, she heard stripping made a lot of easy money. Although it was against all her principles, and she really didn't want to do it.

Nevertheless she needed a job, and went to the nearest strip club, 'The Lusty Leopard', and asked the first stripper she could find about advice. That stripper was Quinn, and even though Quinn really liked stripping, she directly saw it wasn't something for Victoria, and she told her not to do it.

Victoria became pretty desperate when she realized even stripping wasn't something for her, but a day later, Quinn called her, telling her that she had a friend with a bakery, who needed help. Victoria happily applied and got hired. After that moment, Quinn and Victoria became close friends. That's why Quinn was really happy to hear she was dating Ted while Quinn had just gotten engaged to Barney.

Back to the future day, Quinn was sitting next to Victoria on the couch, thinking about what she had just gotten to know. Just as with Marshall, she was happy to hear Victoria and Ted got engaged, but she didn't directly realize there was something wrong, but now she knew, Quinn couldn't think of an answer.

"I mean, of course I trust him, but he cheated on me with Robin before, and I don't want to be married to him when I know he is still having contact with Robin." Victoria said.

"I understand, it's the same thing Barney and I had, back when I found out he had dated Robin." Quinn thought back. She hadn't made a big problem out of it, as Robin's new boyfriend Nick had great abs, so why should Robin pick Barney?

"And you are sure that Ted still has feelings for Robin?" Quinn said, which surprised Victoria. "He doesn't have feelings for Robin, at least not now."

"Then why are you worried? In a marriage, even one that hasn't even begun yet, it is important that you trust your partner. Barney and I didn't trust each other, that's why we broke up. But if you trust Ted, why put everything at stake? I don't know Ted too well, but what I've heard from Barney and Lily (Yeah, Quinn also had a good friendship with Lily, that's a story for another day), Ted's not going to choose you over Robin."

"How can you be sure?" Victoria asked afraid, as she realizes she might have just ruined their relation.

"I'm not sure, but Robin is like family to him, just as Marshall, Lily and Barney all are. He can't throw away family, at least, that's according to what I've heard from him. " Quinn said. "Would you?"

"No, never." Victoria blurted out. "Crap, I really made a mess this time, didn't I?" Tears appeared in her eyes. "How could I do that? Ted's a great guy, I love him, I always did, how could I put all of that at stake?"

Quinn started hugging her. "It isn't too late, just find him and tell him that you changed your mind."

"No? How do you mean no?" Marshall screamed, as he always does when people have a different thing in mind as him.

"Robin is my family Marshall, you know that. Giving that up wouldn't be easier than giving up my friendship with you, or Lily, or Barney. Okay, maybe Barney would be a little bit easier." Ted realized. "But that's not the point, I can't throw away everything I got because Victoria wants to. I love Victoria, but I love Robin to."

"So you choose Robin?" Marshall said, he seemed sad.

"Why would that be such a problem anyway, you betted that I would end up with Robin, so that saves you 5 bucks."

"Ted, wake up. I don't give a damn thing about those 5 bucks, which are already mine to begin with, you should be with Victoria." Marshall couldn't keep it in.

Ever since Ted and Victoria had gotten back together, Ted was happier than ever before, he had only been this happy when he was dating Victoria for the first time. Marshall knew that Victoria was Ted's 'the one'.

"How do you know that!?" Ted responded, as he also started to scream. "Because she left her own wedding for you, even when she wasn't even sure she would end up with you. And you, you found her at her bakery, she got you over Robin."

Ted looked at his best friend, and even though he couldn't agree about the giving up on Robin part, he knew Marshall was right.

"I'm gonna call her." Ted said. "What will you say?" Marshall asked. Ted made the 'I don't know yet' sign.

At the meantime, Victoria and Quinn where still hugging when the phone rang.

"It's Ted, what now?" "Answer it."

"Hi Ted, listen…" Victoria started.

"Can you meet me at MacLarens?" We really need to talk, and I rather talk to you in person." Ted quickly answered, afraid he had to talk to her over the phone, which he hated."

"Yeah, sure. Bye." Victoria answered, and hung up.

"He wants to meet me at MacLarens." Victoria said to Quinn. "Than what are you waiting for, get your man back."

Robin was at Nick's place, just returning from helping Barney giving back Brover, when her phone rang as well.

"Oh sorry." She said, as Nick was sighing.

"Oh, Ted needs to see me." She said.

"Oh for the love of God, woman." Nick shouted out, realizing his romantic evening with Robin was falling apart.

"It's not what you think, he just wants to have sex." Robin said, joking. Nick looked confused. "Kidding, just a little hand stuff. Ha, kidding again. Ted's more of a boob guy. I seriously can't stop."

"What does he want?" Nick asked, knowing he better got it over with.

"I don't know, but he says it's urgent. " Robin saw Nick's disappointed expression.

"I'm so sorry. Just one more little steal-away." She tried to cheer Nick up, which worked.

"Just as long as he gives you back." He softly smiled, and they kissed.

"Thanks." Robin answered.

As Ted was waiting at MacLarens, he was thinking about what to do. He knew Victoria would come first, and after that, he had that appointment with Robin. He knew that if he would break up with Victoria, he wouldn't need to see Robin.

He heard a stumble, as Victoria walked into MacLarens, a said expression on her face, and sat down across of him.

"Listen, I have given…" Ted was directly stopped.

"I was so stupid." Victoria said, as she started to cry. "I don't know what got into me, I don't want you to stop being friends with Robin, I know you can't."

Ted's mouth fell wide open. "Do you mean that?" "Yes, I hope you can forgive me?" Ted started to laugh.

"Of course I can, as long as you still want to marry me." Victoria looked up, and smiled, rubbing her eyes. "Yes, I still want to."

Ted stood up and went to sit next to her, and kissed her. At that moment, Robin, who was early, walked in and saw it. She decided that, whatever Ted needed, he didn't need it anymore, and left the two alone.

"Wait a minute, I need to make a call." Ted said, as she smiled and looked at his fiancé, who smiled back. He couldn't control his luck and kissed her again, which she happily answered.

"Hey Marshall, Victoria and I are getting married." Ted said as he dialed Marshall's number. On the other end, he heard Marshall scream, and then Lily came at the phone.

"So it's true, about you and Victoria?" She asked.

"Yep, we are getting married." Ted sighed in relieve, he knew deep in his heart he couldn't choose Victoria over Robin, and although that still kinda bothered him, he put it away. It was only logical he would choose Robin, who he was friends with for over 8 years, over Victoria.

"Congrats Ted, Marshall and I are directly coming down, this is cause for celebration."

"Marshall and Lily are coming, should I call Barney to?" Ted asked Victoria.

"Ehm.. Do you think he'll mind that I already invited Quinn?" Ted started to laugh. I don't think he would like it, but I can try. Luckily for them, Barney was too busy nailing Brover's owner and didn't hear the phone.

At that moment, Marshall and Lily had arrived at the bar as well, and where busy hugging and congratulating the happy couple. 5 minutes later, Quinn arrived and the same things happened all over again, but Ted and Victoria didn't mind, they were going to get married.

5 months later, Ted was standing at the end of the aisle, wearing a nice black suit with a nice black tie. He didn't have any freakouts at all, cause he knew what he was about to do was right.

Next to him where Marshall and Barney, who were both smiling.

Victoria did have a small freak-out, but mainly because she didn't like the way her hair was made up, and she did it all over again herself. She loved Ted and as she walked down the aisle, arm in arm with her father and followed by Lily and Quinn, she was as happy as she could be.

Robin, who had broken up with Nick, was sitting at the front row, and was happy to see Ted getting married, but was afraid she still had feelings for the guy standing up there. Although it wasn't Ted.

Ted and Victoria didn't even listen to what the reverend had to say, they just stared in each other's eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride." Was the first thing that did come through, and Ted happily planted his lips on the lips of his wife, as they kissed for the first time as a married couple.

"Pay up." Lily said that same night, and Marshall started to smile. "Gladly."

 **So, what do you guys think? Is it a decent story? I decided to skip the part where Ted went to the apartment and talked to Marshall and Lily, but instead got Marshall to go to the bar, cause I always thought that Ted and Victoria where more serious than others of his relationships, and I already didn't liked that they broke up, so when the directors made Marshall feminine to make it more funny, I really started hating that episode. The Brover part was already the fun part, I would have rather liked it if Marshall had been his own serious self, but that's just me.**


End file.
